


Поцелуй

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Это первый и последний раз, неизменно, навсегда, только единожды.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946
Kudos: 1





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214348) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



Джон наклоняется ближе, и его желудок проваливается как будто сквозь пол.

Молитва, фрагменты кратких желаний проносятся у него в голове: поцелуй меня, поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, Джон, поцелуй меня, я полностью твой, я так сильно хочу тебя, что почти не могу дышать, я никогда не думал, что могу испытывать что-то подобное, но всё, о чём я могу думать, — это как целовать тебя, и это так сильно отвлекает, мы должны что-то сделать с этим, мы не можем просто оставить всё как есть, не обращая на это внимания, нам нужно двигаться вперёд, мне необходим этот момент ясности, слишком невыносимо становится продолжать в том же духе, что-то должно измениться, один из нас должен наконец озвучить это, но это будешь не ты, ты не можешь сказать этого, ты не любишь меня, поэтому, видимо, признаться нужно мне, но почему у меня такое чувство, будто у меня схватит сердечный приступ, ты же врач, ты должен знать. Может, если я спрошу тебя об этом, ты поймёшь, что всё это только фигура речи, не физическое состояние, может, тогда ты поймёшь, Джон, что я люблю тебя.

Лицо Джона несовершенно, у него довольно много недостатков: гусиные лапки вокруг глаз, веснушки, выпавшие из-за многих дней, проведённых под жарким солнцем Афганистана, слегка обвисшая кожа, вызванная стрессом, возрастом и потерями, коих было больше, чем положено на долю одного человека. Но. Это всё ещё прекрасное лицо. Шерлок читает его, как книгу любимых рассказов, как старый экземпляр «Питера Пэна» с оторванным корешком и эстетикой счастливой ностальгии. Выражение лица Джона говорит то, чего никогда не скажет он сам, и прежде всего именно по этой причине оно прекрасно.

И оно так близко к Шерлоку, это прекрасное лицо, что так легко прочитать. Всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Достаточно близко, чтобы передать тепло тела, почувствовать лёгкое дыхание. Подойди ближе. Трудно сказать, кто первым перестаёт дышать.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит на Джона.

Возможно, в параллельной вселенной они обдумали бы последствия своих действий, но сейчас на это совсем нет времени. Есть только непреодолимое желание и чувство тепла. И им едва ли нужна секунда, чтобы сделать выбор. Джон наклоняется влево, Шерлок делает то же самое. Они сокращают пространство. Рты друг напротив друга, губы почти соприкасаются. Сейчас эмоции мучительно обнажены.

Они закрывают глаза, когда, наконец, целуются.

После утреннего эксперимента у Шерлока рассечена губа, и, судорожно выдыхая, Джон зализывает эту ранку. Его губы потрескались, как будто очень долгое время он провёл на морозе. Шерлок впивается пальцами в подлокотник дивана, они стонут в унисон. Звуки наслаждения и вожделения. Этот поцелуй причиняет боль, они оба знают, что больше этого не повторится… Это первый и последний раз, неизменно, навсегда, только единожды. Джон движет губами прямо напротив призывно открывающегося рта Шерлока, будто хочет признаться в чём-то. В какой-то степени, так и есть. В основе этого поцелуя лежит истина. Они делают вид, что не замечают этого, продолжая поцелуй, но вот она, прямо между ними. Безрезультатно проигнорированная обоими.

Целовать кого-то единожды, в первый и последний раз — тихая ноющая боль. Вы должны убедиться, что передали все свои чувства правильно, объяснили свои эмоции сразу и точно, никаких вторых шансов, никаких «за кадром», никаких повторений. Шерлок старается не думать, где ещё он мог бы поцеловать Джона: при свете звёзд, под дождём, на оживлённых улицах города и в тихих переулках, в пабах, на виду у мёртвых, на виду у живых, на виду у чужаков и знакомых, это так привлекательно. Здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, снова и снова. Но он должен отказаться от этого. Отпустить. Пусть иллюзия рассыплется в прах. Вскоре им придётся отстраниться, чтобы набрать воздуха. И когда они сделают это, события прошедших минут перестанут быть реальностью, превращаясь в воспоминание. Всё перестанет быть «здесь и сейчас» и станет «тогда», «давно».

Шерлок неуверенно обнимает Джона, тот в ответ крепко притягивает его, положив руки на спину.

Они открывают глаза.


End file.
